


Джеймс, и Сириус, и Поттер

by Mariuelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Анимагия вовсе не развлекательное волшебство, и Джеймсу следовало бы это понимать. Он - глупый восторженный мальчишка - гонится за идеалами былых времён, ориентируясь только на их победы и не интересуясь поражениями. И по-хорошему Тедди - как старшему, как хорошему другу, как преподавателю - надо бы прекратить это ребячество, отнести фолиант обратно в Запретную Секцию и терпеливо выжидать, пока Джейми устанет хранить в себе обиду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джеймс, и Сириус, и Поттер

**Author's Note:**

> Вряд ли канонный Тедди Люпин собирался когда-либо вести трансфигурацию в Хогвартсе. Однако здесь всё обстоит именно так. В конце концов, кому как не метаморфомагу вести подобный предмет)

\- Жаль, мы не близнецы, - тянет Джейми, лениво перелистывая страницы необъятной книги в прилипающей к пальцам размякшей обложке.

\- Ага, - Тедди откликается непривычно коротко и даже не оборачивается. В его пальцах шуршат сухо и тонко листы смятого пергамента, а за спиной, раздражающе стуча отсыревшими половицами, гуляет промозглый осенний ветер. Камин в Визжащей Хижине не топили с тех далёких времён, когда здесь обретался Сириус Блэк, и вся чугунная решётка, все витые узоры обляпаны неприглядной болотистой плесенью. Простое заклинание, призывающее огонь, гаснет уныло на самом кончике палочки, и Тедди терпеливо вкладывает в распахнутую чёрную пасть камина, поверх неаккуратного шалашика из дров сухой пергамент и хрустящие щепки.

Старый - наверняка, прогнивший внутри насквозь, состоящий, кажется, из проделанных клопами извилистых ходов, наскоро подлатанный простейшим косметическим заклинанием, - матрас хлюпает долго и протяжно, когда Джеймс за спиной Тедди переворачивается на живот. Тед видит краем глаза, как друг тянет толстую книгу к изголовью, кладёт на пожухший переплёт острый подбородок, спиной чувствует чужой взгляд.

\- ...И жаль, что ты не оборотень, - продолжает Джейми с той чуть отдающей азартом задумчивостью, которая всегда пугала Джинни и вызывала весёлый смешок у Гарри.

\- Ничуть, - фыркает Тедди. С кончика его палочки стекают на тёмные поленья переливающимся потоком яркие искорки, забиваются в сухие трещины, вспыхивают жаркими огоньками. - Что это на тебя нашло?

Огонь наконец рождается в камине, разгорается медленно, и Тедди, обернувшись, видит густые масляно-яркие отблески в карих глазах Джеймса.

\- Подумал, что было бы неплохо оставить свой след в старушке истории, - смеётся Джейми.

\- Гарри там наследил достаточно, - лениво отвечает Тедди. - Истоптал всю историю вдоль, поперёк и наискосок.

Джеймс отмахивается со смешком, перекатывается на спину, спихивая толстенную книгу с кровати, закидывает на стену длинные ноги:  
\- Да, отец расписался в истории магического мира чересчур размашисто. Для нас с тобой, Тедди, места не осталось. Именно поэтому я планирую брать пример с кое-кого другого.

\- И потому таскаешь книги из Запретной Секции, - подхватывает Тед. Волны мягкого тепла из камина приятно греют его спину, а влажное хлюпанье высохших половиц сменяется уютным потрескиванием. - Разумеется, я искренне считаю, что ты тянешься к науке, Джейми, и только поэтому позволяю пользоваться моей подписью.

\- Ещё бы ты не позволял, - восклицает Джеймс, запрокидывая голову, разбрасывая тёмные вихры по подушке. - Друг ты мне или кто? И потом, если член твоей семьи - преподаватель в классе трансфигурации, как можно этим не воспользоваться?

\- Деятельный ты, - говорит Тедди ласково. - Постарайся только, чтобы мне не пришлось потом перед твоим отцом оправдываться.

Джеймс фыркает с кровати, барабанит пятками по стене, выбивая из пыльных трещин мелкий многолетний сор, а Тедди подтягивает к себе брошенный фолиант.

\- И что это? - спрашивает он, ещё не глядя на обложку.

Джейми бросает на друга косой взгляд, подбирается весь и говорит с напускной лёгкостью:  
\- Это? Пособие по анимагии.

Старая книга тяжелеет в руках Тедди, и сердце замирает в тоскливом опасении.

\- Джеймс... - начинает он.

\- ...и Сириус, - перебивает друг. Он садится на кровати, свесив ноги в тёплых носках рубиново-золотой вязки, смотрит на встревоженного Тедди неожиданно серьёзно и строго. - Надо оправдывать своё имя. Если они смогли, смогу и я.

Анимагия вовсе не развлекательное волшебство, и Джеймсу следовало бы это понимать. Он - глупый восторженный мальчишка - гонится за идеалами былых времён, ориентируясь только на их победы и не интересуясь поражениями. И по-хорошему Тедди - как старшему, как хорошему другу, как преподавателю - надо бы прекратить это ребячество, отнести фолиант обратно в Запретную Секцию и терпеливо выжидать, пока Джейми устанет хранить в себе обиду.

Но тёплые глаза Джеймса сияют нестерпимым мягким блеском, он улыбается доверчиво, и Тедди только вздыхает, пролистывая тяжёлые липкие страницы.

\- На это нужно много времени, - говорит он устало.

Джеймс сверкает зубами в широкой улыбке:  
\- Дедушка и Сириус стали анимагами к пятому курсу. Я справлюсь к четвёртому.

***  
Джеймс не справляется. 

Визжащая Хижина скрипит всеми половицами, стучит дверями, гневно дребезжит закопчённой чугунной решёткой. Остатки магии торопливо забиваются в щели, искрят в потухшем камине, тлеют на мокрых взъерошенных волосах Джеймса.

У Джейми сырая спина под футболкой, красные ободки на усталых веках и удивлённые глаза. Он хлюпает носом, торопливо пытаясь втянуть обратно сочащуюся кровь. Тедди присаживается рядом на пол, подставляет плечо, и Джейми тут же - словно провинившийся щенок - утыкается в него носом.

\- Ты что-то делаешь не так, - говорит Тедди. Он не уверен в своих словах, но сказать что-то надо. - Магия не игрушка. Надо только выяснить что...

Джеймс неразборчиво ворчит ему в плечо, коротко трётся носом.

\- Всё, - говорит он отрывисто. - Я всё делаю не так. Можешь даже не выяснять, Тедди.

У Джеймса подрагивают руки, нервно прыгают пальцы, и Тедди задерживает на них встревоженный взгляд:  
\- Ты продолжишь попытки?

Губы у Джейми тоже дрожат, и ухмылка выходит кривоватая, неуверенно приподнятая в уголках:  
\- Шутишь? Теперь я ни за что не брошу. К четвёртому курсу не вышло, попробуем закончить к пятому. Или я не Джеймс Сириус Поттер.

Тедди позволяет Джеймсу превратить свои колени в подобие стола, разместив на них тот самый фолиант, и поглаживает успокаивающе по влажным встрёпанным волосам, по холодному лбу, пока друг копается торопливо в измятых страницах, бормоча под нос выдержки из теории.

***  
Преподавателю трансфигурации совершенно не место в Визжащей Хижине с её скрипящими прогнившими половицами, затхлым стоячим воздухом и насквозь проплесневевшими матрасами. 

Но Джейми тащит Теда в Хижину каждый вечер, усаживает рядом с собой на пол - на расстеленную небрежно мантию, раскладывает пособие по анимагии - часть обложки - себе на колени, часть - на колени Тедди - и читает, быстро, спотыкаясь, живо шевеля губами. У него сияют глаза, полыхают раскрасневшиеся щёки, и Тедди позволяет себе не думать о столь скучных вещах, как ответственность преподавателя и непроверенные работы учеников.

Джейми отрывает от книги затуманенный взор, улыбается Тедди весело и шало:  
\- Ты в курсе, что у тебя волосы оранжевые, как какой-то апельсин?

***  
На занятиях по трансфигурации Джеймс спит. Кладёт тяжёлую голову на руки, обнимает свитки пергамента, рассыпает по парте чёрные локоны.

Тедди легонько треплет его по волосам, проходя мимо, и Джейми дёргается под его рукой, морщит недовольно нос во сне.

\- Подъём, - говорит Тедди. - Вставай, Джеймс, пока твои сокурсники или я не поддались соблазну и превратили тебя в подушку. Спать всем хочется.

Смех лёгким шелестом проносится по аудитории, а Джеймс только жмурит глаза крепче и ворчит в парту сонно:  
\- Отвяжись. Я устал.

Эшли Финниган, сосед Джейми по парте и сын Симуса Финнигана, унаследовавший от отца привычку участвовать как в преднамеренных, так и в невольных эксцессах, связанных со взрывами, сдерживая смешок, толкает Джеймса в бок локтём. Джеймс яростно отпихивается в ответ, промахивается и выпрямляется нехотя.

\- Извините, профессор, - бубнит он, растирая непослушными пальцами тёмные круги от недосыпа под полными тягучего сна глазами. - Тяжёлая выдалась ночь.

Пятый курс снова хихикает - практически в один голос, и Тедди совершенно не по-учительски фыркает, не сдержавшись:  
\- Повезло тебе, Джеймс, что я считаю лишним снимать с факультета очки за крепкий сон.

Джеймс улыбается ему благодарно, радостно и сонно, а после лекции заговорщицки шепчет, лохматя чёрные волосы пятерней:  
\- Читал всю ночь. Кажется, я знаю, что мы делаем неправильно. Теперь должно получиться.

У Тедди на учительском столе гремит и возится массивная чаша с четырьмя лягушачьими лапками и широкой пустой пастью - плод неудачной работы кого-то из пятикурсников. Джейми щекочет кончиками пальцев ободок чаши, и та дрожит, словно от смеха, высовывает широкий плоский язык - явно не лягушачий - одним широким мазком облизывает ладонь Поттера. Джеймс смеётся, и ему, вероятно, щекотно и забавно. А Тедди страшно. Страшно не сберечь то, что само сердце требует оставить невредимым.

Джеймс перегибается животом через стол, и подобравшаяся ближе чаша лижет сгиб его локтя, собирая шершавым языком катышки с закатанных рукавов форменного свитера.

\- Ты мне веришь? - жарко шепчет Джейми, и кто бы знал, как Тедди хочется не верить ему.

***  
На квиддичном поле с утра висит туман. Вязкий, белёсый, мутный. От него ноют зубы и мантии становятся тяжёлыми, тянут к земле. 

Директор Макгонагалл, собирая на остроконечную шляпу клочья тумана с неровными краями, подходит к Тедди неслышно, опирается на его руку. У неё сухая тёплая улыбка и горячие подбадривающие ладони.

\- У вас всё в порядке, мистер Люпин? - спрашивает директор негромко.

\- В полном, мадам Макгонагалл, - отзывается Тедди. - Спасибо.

Облако тумана искажает черты, и острые проницательные глаза директора кажутся совсем кошачьими, поблёскивающими хитрой звериной зеленцой. Макгонагалл - анимаг, и, наверное, лучше бы она приглядывала за Джейми, чем сам Тедди.

Команды взмывают в воздух, врезаются в мягкую вату тумана - и тут же становятся едва различимыми.

\- Это не игра, а какая-то угадайка, - бормочет рядом с Тедди профессор Лонгботтом, зябко кутаясь в шарф. - Ничего не видно.

Джейми - золотистая молния, его Тед находит сразу - и больше из виду не упускает. Он - ловец, как и его дед и отец, и это тот феномен, который уже успели окрестить Традицией Поттеров. Джеймс везде и сразу. Он ныряет в туман бесстрашно, направляет метлу почти перпендикулярно земле, закручивает немыслимые финты.

Макгонагалл качает головой, и уголки её тонких губ приподнимаются едва заметно, и крошечные морщинки разбегаются у глаз веером:  
\- Его стиль очень поход на стиль Джеймса Поттера-старшего. Он точно так же старался понравиться публике. Гарри был куда серьёзнее, летал точнее и никогда не отвлекался от цели...

...А потом Джеймс - бывший, казалось, неразделимым целым с метлой - выпускает её из рук и летит вниз. Трибуны ахают одновременно и гулко. Альбус Северус вскакивает со своего места - маленький, в развевающейся красной мантии - раскрывая рот в беззвучном крике.

Макгонагалл и Лонгботтом выкрикивают заклинание одновременно, и их голоса сливаются в один долгий и зычный зов, замедляя падение Джеймса. Он повисает, безвольно свесив руки, над полем, и золотой снитч кружит над головой своего преследователя, словно пытается понять, в чём причина того, что его больше не пытаются поймать.

Макгонагалл останавливает игру, у Джеймса сырые волосы и испуганные глаза. Он сидит на песке, неловко растянув длинные ноги, и снитч крошечной золотистой птичкой вьётся возле его уха. Тедди опускается на песок рядом с другом, решительно притягивает его голову к своему плечу, зарывается пальцами в мокрые взъерошенные вихры.

\- Довыделывался? - сердито спрашивает он, пока мадам Помфри дёргает Джеймса за руки и за ноги, кажется, проверяя их подвижность. - Что бы я сказал твоему отцу?..

Джейми трясёт головой, стукается лбом о плечо Тедди:  
\- Нет...нет, дело не в этом. Там, в небе... Чёрт, Тед, ты просто не понимаешь, насколько трудно хвататься за метлу, когда у тебя лапы вместо рук!

Джеймс едва не перекидывается в анимагическую форму во время матча.  
Джеймс должен бы быть встревожен.  
Но это Джеймс.  
И Джеймс совершенно точно доволен.

***  
Джейми, ворча, притаскивает в Хижину новый матрас. Матрас, расписанный абсолютно нелепыми синими полосочками и мелкими цветочками с кривоватыми лепестками.

\- Купил, - говорит Джеймс довольно. - У одной старой ведьмы в Хогсмиде. Почти задаром.

Старые ведьмы никогда не продают свои вещи просто так. Матрас обладает весьма своевольным характером. Он взбрыкивает, как норовистая лошадь, и однажды даже сбрасывает замешкавшегося Тедди. Тедди катится по полу совершенно не солидным клубком, врезается в каминную решётку и почти физически чувствует, как волосы меняют цвет на обиженный тёмно-вишнёвый.

Джейми даже не смеётся над ним. Он сидит на полу, поджав под себя ноги, сосредоточенный и бледный, и почти обнимает потрёпанный фолиант.

\- Ты уверен? - спрашивает Тедди, присаживаясь рядом, и Джейми улыбается ему храбро.

\- Спрашиваешь! Этот день войдёт в историю, друг мой!

\- Разве только в историю Визжащей Хижины, - ворчит Тедди, и Джеймс нервно пихает его локтём.

\- Я готов, - объявляет он излишне громко и, подумав, скидывает мантию. Из висящей на одной петле двери дует студёный ветер, а под единственной кроватью собирается приползшая с наступлением вечера из всех углов темнота. - Тед, друг, если я вдруг окажусь свиньёй или цыплёнком, постарайся вытащить меня обратно как можно быстрее и сделать так, чтобы я ничего об этом позорном опыте не помнил.

Он прикрывает глаза подрагивающими веками, не дожидаясь ответа...и, чёрт возьми, Тедди совершенно не уверен, что должна быть такая яркая вспышка.

У Джейми мягкие лапки с чёрными подушечками, жёсткая шерсть и взъерошенный загривок. Джейми оглядывается нетерпеливо через плечо, стучит по полу широким мохнатым хвостом. Он пушистый, тёмно-бурый, с длинными подвижными усами и мокрым чёрным носом.

Джейми смотрит на Тедди, склонив остроухую голову к плечу, и Тедди наклоняется осторожно.

\- Ты лис, Джей, - бормочет он восхищённо. - Самый настоящий. Пожалуй, это не новость для меня.

Джейми крутится на месте, перебирая лапками, заглядывает искоса в глаза Тедди, а потом вытягивает голову и быстро, шершаво и мокро облизывает его нос, щёки, губы.

Тедди смеётся, вытираясь ладонью, а лис переворачивается на спину, как какой-нибудь обыкновенный кот, выпрашивающий ласку.

В широкой дырявой каминной трубе гулко и свирепо завывает ветер. По углам сгущаются клубящиеся тёмным туманом тени, и в глазах-бусинках Джейми остаётся всё меньше человеческого.

\- Давай обратно, а? - тихонько просит Тед, поглаживая мохнатый тёмно-бурый бочок. - В этой форме у тебя ужасно воняет изо рта.

Джейми закрывает глаза, молча сворачивается клубком, и Тедди пропускает тот момент, когда вместо жёсткой шерсти, под его ладонью оказывается человеческая горячая кожа. Он гладит машинально Джейми по руке, пока тот дрожит, возит щекой по дощатому занозистому полу, сжимает ладони в подрагивающие кулаки.

В Хижине становится совсем темно, ставни на окнах дребезжат в рваном темпе, половицы скрипят ябеднически от малейшего движения. Джеймс выпрямляется наконец, садится, прижимаясь горячим плечом к плечу Тедди, дышит в шею жарко и сосредоточенно смотрит на их лихорадочно сплетённые руки.

\- В этой форме, - говорит Джейми наконец, хрипло и смешливо. - В этой форме у меня чертовски длинный язык.

Тедди не выдерживает и смеётся, утыкаясь носом в макушку Джеймса. Джеймс Сириус Поттер, совершенно несносный мальчишка, узнал наконец свою анимагическую форму и, кажется, примирился с каждым из своих имён. А значит, какое-то время у Тедди вновь будет спокойный сон.

Джейми вновь возится рядом, и его ладонь в руке Тедди становится твёрже, вцепляется крепче.

\- Твои волосы совершенно чёрные, - говорит Джеймс с тёплой насмешкой. - А нос такой острый, что им можно писать, как пером. Мне казалось, у тебя более крепкие нервы, Тедди.


End file.
